The new cultivar was discovered as part of a commercial breeding program, carried out in a commercial greenhouse in Chang-Hwa, Taiwan. The inventor, Lai Pen-chih, a citizen of Taiwan, discovered the new variety as the result of the crossing of the female parent, the unpatented variety Phalaenopsis hybrid ‘Ho's Little Caroline’ with the male parent, the unpatented variety Phalaenopsis hybrid ‘Ever-Spring King.’ The crossing was performed in April 2006, the new variety was discovered in May 2006 by the inventor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘TAIDA LITTLE ZEBRA’ by tissue culture was performed at a commercial laboratory in Chang-Hwa, Taiwan in 2006. Since that time, many generations have been reproduced, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through successive generations.